In recent years, the field of artificial intelligence and machine learning has experienced a resurgence due to advances in performance of computer hardware, sizes of training sets, theoretical understanding of artificial intelligence, and other advances. This resurgence has enabled many advances in other technical fields, including recognition or other prediction systems. Existing methods of training artificial intelligence models typically require a time-consuming and expensive process of collecting data to train such models. In many cases, for example, several workers are hired to provide inputs and feedback to an artificial intelligence model to train the model. These and other drawbacks exist.